zyxxfandomcom-20200214-history
Welcome Aboard the Bargarean Jade
Summary Ambassador PLECK DECKSETTER meets his intrepid crew as they prepare for their journey to the remote and mysterious ZYXX QUADRANT. Who’s ready to go to the ass end of space? Opening Crawl Narration The period of civil war has ended. The rebels have defeated the evil galactic monarchy and established the harmonious Federated Alliance. It’s totally less evil. Now to restore diplomatic relations between systems, the Federated Alliance has deployed teams of ambassadors throughout the galaxy. The Alliance’s newest recruit, a young farm boy named Pleck Decksetter steps aboard the starship Bargarean Jade to embark on his first diplomatic mission: a mission to Zyxx! Plot Pleck Decksetter, a young farm boy is admiring the Bargarean Jade when a trooper approaches and tell him to get down on the ground and to present his ID. Under interrogation, Pleck is identified as the ambassador assigned to the ship. With an “All Hail the Federated Alliance” the trooper tells the ambassador to get on board. Once on board he is welcomed by C-53, the protocol and diplomatic relations droid assigned to the same crew. Pleck introduces himself in a halting speech pattern which C-53 interprets as a condescending impersonation. Pleck asks C-53 what exactly is the mission for the crew. C-53 explains that they have been assigned to the Zyxx Quadrant. Dar, the security officer enters and C-53 introduces them. Pleck immediately insults Dar by commenting on their size. Dar lets Pleck know that they will never sleep with Pleck. Bargie wakes up and realizes someone new is inside her and Dar introduces her to 'Pluck'. Bargie welcomes 'Plop' saying she knows its an honor to meet her. The rest of the crew is then stunned when Pleck insults the third member of the crew in a row by asking Bargie where he should look when talking to her. Pleck admits his training was brief and that the Alliance is desperate for applicants. With a chirp, an incoming transmission from Junior Missions Operations Manager Nermut Bundaloy is answered by C-53. Nermut welcomes the crew as they are about to embark on their first mission. The trooper comes back on board and tells Pleck to get out of here, he is holding up traffic in the hangar. Quotes "Who’s ready to go to the ass end of space?" - Dar "I am excited cause we are going to Zyxx because it is a special quadrant." Nermut "It is indeed special. An uncommon number of people have died horrible deaths there in the last three years." - C-53 Trivia * Nermut had to pull 'special strings' to get the crew assigned to the Zyxx Quadrant * In under 5 minutes of running time, all six voice actors and all five crew members make an appearance and many recurring characterizations (Pleck's lack of sophistication, C-53's snark, Dar's blunt honesty, Bargie's ego), themes (the ineptitude and bureaucracy of the Alliance) and catch phrases ("Get down on the ground", "All Hail the Federated Alliance") are established. Credits Voice actors C-53 - Jeremy Bent Pleck Decksetter - Alden Ford Dar - Allie Kokesh Nermut Bundaloy - Seth Lind Bargarean Jade - Moujan Zolfaghari C.L.I.N.T - Winston Noel Production Edited - Alden Ford Recorded - Braund Studios by Shane O'Connell Sound Design and Mix - Shane O'Connell Music - Brendan Ryan Opening Crawl Narration - Jeremy Crutchley Ship Design - Eric Geusz Transcript Episode 100 TranscriptCategory:Episodes Category:Season 1